Hellboy: The Ring of Gaal
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Defeated, but revived, Prince Nuada has returned again to carry through with his ruined plans of genocide. Things have changed, though, for both him and Nuala. A girl has entered to change their lives. \\Request fic-- Sunist; Smut, NuadaOC, AbeNuala//
1. The Beginning of the End

Hello~ Welcome to my longest commission yet. =D Five whole chapters and a PLOT. How ever will you survive reading it? Well, if you don't manage to get to the end, enjoy your journey to wherever the hell you go after you leave. Most likely some institute for the mentally insane. YES. MY WRITING IS THAT BAD. Enjoy!

* * *

"There's going to be a change soon. A big change." Piercing yellow eyes watched from above; watched the humans run around like tiny, insignificant ants. Why did such creatures exist? Why, when so fragile, did they continue to pose a threat? Nuada assumed that saying-- power in numbers-- did have its meaning. Still, to be lurking in the shadows, keeping away from _them_...it was repulsive. Should they not be the ones to hide away from him? Royalty, forced to retreat to the sewers when he should be kept in a palace. Disgusting.

But all of that would change, sooner than any of them expected. Hellboy and that woman of his had destroyed the crown of Bathmora, but Nuada wasn't so easily deterred. He should be dead by now, he and Nuala both, he knew. Her suicide and their sibling link should have killed them both and it nearly did. Another of Hellboy's comrades restored them, a master of ancient magic and restoration spells. That girl had given him another chance to fulfill his dreams-- something not even his dear sister would give him.

She and Nuala were much alike, though. Nuala with her fondness for that Abraham and Sunist with her love of people. How could they care for people who shunned them, and demons alike who devoted themselves to the very people that cast them out? They were all fools, as far as he was concerned, but yet he had been roped in with them. Meeting Sunist with her optimistic personality and Nuala attaching herself to Abe, Nuada inevitably followed. The prince was not fond of his comrades, not at all, but they served to pass the time in their own ways. At least until he could find what he was looking for.

_"I'm close,"_ he thought. _"Soon, it will be mine. Soon, these humans will perish."_

* * *

"That's not funny, Abe." Liz stared across the breakfast table, unamused at her friend.

"I'm only saying," the fish man said, gesturing with his hands, "that you might want to consider the possibility that your children will come out...different."

"Hey." The pair turned to see the father-to-be himself standing in the doorway, arching an eyebrow at the other male. "They're my kids, so they're going to be perfect no matter what. Got it?"

Liz couldn't help but crack a smile at his arrogance. She placed a hand on her stomach, which had grown quite a bit in the past six months, and turned back to Abe. "Even if they are...different," she said, nearly struggling with the concept, "we'll love them all the same."

"Of course you will," the aquatic man nodded, not a hint of sarcasm to his voice. "That would be expected. I just don't want you to go through some sort of traumatic breakdown because they're not how you envisioned." Leaving Liz to think about his words, he continued with his meal.

"Don't listen to him, babe," Hellboy said, sitting down next to her with a plate stacked full of food and his usual six-pack. "I don't think he can even _have_ kids."

"I resent that," Abe said, blinking at the demon. "My species is fully capable of reproducing, just like you and Liz."

"Is it like a seahorse?" the giant man asked, grinning as he shoveled food in his mouth. "Ya know, where the male has the kids?" Flustered, Abe refused to even dignify the question with a response. Luckily, he didn't need to, as another presence joined their morning.

"I think having children would be nice." The group looked up to see a young woman standing in the entranceway. Her longm brown hair cascaded down in carefully-sculptured curls, framing her slim face. Her piercing blue eyes glanced casually over each individual before taking the group in as a whole. They were such odd people, but they were her family. Not literally, of course, because that would be strange, but she had know Hellboy and Abe since childhood-- they were without a doubt her best friends.

"Why don't you come and eat something?" Liz asked, motioning to the empty seat next to Abe.

"Ah, Sunist, good morning." Abe nodded to the brunette. "Yes, you should eat before Red scarfs down all the food."

"You mean I'm not too late?" she asked, a slight smirk appearing on her face. "Amazing."

"Hey," the targeted demon grumbled, "I don't eat everything. Liz is eating for three and you accuse me of it."

"And you _still_ eat more," Sunist pointed out, motion to the comparison between their plates.

Giving up, Hellboy sighed and shook his head, popping open another beer. "Women."

"I beg your pardon?" Abe asked, looking up inquisitively.

"Oh, yeah. You, too." Hellboy nodded and continued piling the remainder of his plate's food into his mouth.

"Has Nuada been down, yet?" Sunist asked, trying to sound casual as she took the seat next to Abe.

"No, not yet," the one beside her said. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask. You've been wondering since you saw he wasn't here."

Slightly flustered, the blue-eyed girl concentrated on her food. "You're one to talk," she muttered before forking a pile of eggs into her mouth.

"Hm?" Abe looked over at her, curiously.

"Nuala told me about when she tried to talk to you. You blubbered," a quick glance was given to him, "like a fish."

"I resent that," Abe said again, before considering the words. "Yes, well...it's difficult, you know, when there's someone important to you that you...well, have feelings for and..."

"You're doin' it again," Hellboy told him, chuckling. If Abe had had any pigment in his skin, his face would surely be as hot as Liz's fire.

"I wonder where he's at," Sunist murmured. She had nearly had trouble sleeping last night, thinking about the prince. Tension was building between the two and every time she did see him, she thought it would be the moment where everything unraveled. The suspense was killing her, and she wondered which of them would be the first to make the move.

"Come to think of it, Nuala hasn't shown, either," Abe said.

"Guess royalty is lazy," Red commented, oblivious to his own statement.

Liz smirked and slid a glance to her boyfriend, royalty himself. "Guess so."

A chorus of snickers paused the demon from downing the last bit of his beer. He glanced around at the three. "What?"

* * *

"Where were you last night?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was restless."

"Restless why? Brother, there is something you aren't telling me." Nuala looked at her twin with a sort of desperation. "I can tell, there is something you're waiting for, something that has you excited. Tell me what it is."

"Tell _you_?" Nuada replied, a bit harshly. "My sister, I would do anything for you, but you won't have me and my dreams. You'd rather see me dead." Despite everything they had been through since, the prince hadn't forgotten Nuala's agreement with their father's decision to kill him for suggesting an uprising against the humans.

"Don't let yourself become blinded," she pleaded, grasping his arm.

His head snapped toward her, their eyes locking for a long moment before he replied. "Blind? My sister, I am the only one here who can truly see."

"Wait!" Her words fell on deaf ears as Nuada broke away from her grasp and slipped from his bedroom. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes. Whatever he was planning, it was no different than before. This time, though, she feared the others would not forgive him. If even she could not get through to him, she wasn't sure anyone could. Anyone, but perhaps one girl.

* * *

And so it begins. These chapters are...probably going to be long since there's only five of them and I've set it up for a pretty lengthy plot. Well, my dear readers, read on~


	2. Sunist's Confession

"Nuala."

The blonde turned at the sound of her name. Upon seeing the other girl, she gave a smile. "Sunist, how are you?"

The brunette nodded and walked forward along the garden's stone path. She took a seat on the bench, folding her hands in her lap and staring at them for a long moment. "I'm worried..."

"About Nuada." At the other's confirmation, Nuala sighed softly. "I am, as well. I fear he's going to try something."

"He's stubborn," Sunist said with a small smile, "but that's not always a good thing. I know he doesn't have evil motives, he only wants a better world for people like us."

"Destroying this world so we can have our own, it would be pointless." The princess took a seat next to the other. "I know men are filled with greed and most of them hate or fear our kind, but what Nuada is doing is also filled with a hatred and greed. I only wish that he could see that."

"If anyone could make him realize what he's doing, it would be you." The brunette was still smiling, but it was a bit sadder now. "He reveres you, he would do anything for you."

"Everything other than the one thing I ask."

Sunist laughed sharply, disrupting the peaceful serenity the garden brought. "That's how it goes, isn't it?"

Nuala rested her hand over the other's, looking off into the distance. "We will stop him," she whispered. "We will help him see what he's doing is wrong." Another sigh and she let her sights fall to their hands. "I only hope it is in time."

* * *

Nearly a full day passed with no sign of Nuada. No one had seen him since his sister confronted him that morning and the two closest to him were becoming more and more concerned. Liz and Hellboy were distracted with preparing for the babies and while Abe wished to assist Nuala however he could, there was really no way for him to help. Unless he could look up how to convince a one-track mind, genocide-happy elven prince.

Sunist had remained stubbornly on the porch for the better half of the day. When Nuada _did_ return, she would be the first one to talk to him. It was getting dark and as she swung gently back and forth on the swing, she thought of all the things she would say to him when she saw him again.

She would tell him how he didn't need to go to such lengths to have a better world; that they could live peacefully as they were. So what if they were secluded, she liked people, but she could make sacrifices if he would. Then she'd tell him how she really felt, and that since she heard of his goals and the reasoning, she had never thought anything but the best of him. She knew he'd pass it off as her optimistic personality seeing the good in everyone, then she'd convince him that she saw much more in him. Then...then just maybe she'd kiss him, and maybe he'd return it. He would see that she was sincere, and change his mind. It could happen just like that, she was sure of it.

So lost in her thoughts, Sunist didn't even notice the object of them approaching their country house. She caught a glimpse of the elf in the corner of her eye and jumped slightly, sitting up a bit straighter as he approached.

"Nuada," she whispered, catching his lethal gaze with hers.

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asked, walking the few steps up to the porch. "You should be inside."

Standing up, her facial features turned from thoughtful to determined. "I have something to say, and I don't want you to interrupt me until I'm finished, okay?"

Giving her an odd look, the blonde tilted his head before nodding. "What is it?"

"I..." She hesitated-- what is it she had wanted to say again? It was rather important. Something about how he didn't have to kill everyone? She shook her head to try and clear it, but just being around him confused her.

"You can never say what's on your mind," he commented, leaning against a post. "Why is that?"

"It's only around you," Sunist told him, frowning. "It makes me nervous that I can't read yours."

"It seems like everyone can read minds around here." Himself and his sister, Abe, and Sunist all possessed the power to read a person's mind and their feelings. Of course, Abe and Sunist didn't have the connection he did with Nuala, and so their abilities were limited to only the non-telepathics of the house. If they wished, the royal siblings could block their minds from anyone, which made it frustrating for the other two, who were so used to being able to see into everyone's thoughts.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Sunist said, blue eyes cornering him. "I want to know."

"I am thinking...that you have yet to tell me what you wanted to say."

"I can't remember," she told him quietly.

"Then I'm thinking we should go inside," Nuada replied, opening the door.

Defeated, Sunist's shoulders slumped slightly and she walked inside, Nuada close behind.

* * *

Once back in her bedroom, Sunist fell to her bed with a plop. She had messed it up, big time. Why did she do that? She had everything planned out perfectly, then Nuada showed up and ruined it all. She knew why-- she was scared. What if Nuada rejected her, and things didn't turn out like she had planned? The signs were there, he treated her differently than the rest and listened to her whenever she tried to talk to him, but there was still doubt in her heart.

"Everyone feels that way." The intruding voice made her jump as she looked up.

"Abe," she said with a soft sigh.

"It's true," he said, nodding. "Everyone is nervous to confess their feelings, even if they think the other person will accept them. I was nervous with you, after all."

A faint blush rose to Sunist's cheeks. "You're nervous around everyone."

"I like to think I keep my composure," the fish-like man replied. "So? Will you tell him?"

"Do you think he already knows?" Nuada could read feelings as well as she could and though she couldn't understand him there was no saying he couldn't understand her.

"Dear Sunist, with the way you act around him, he doesn't need to be a psychic to figure it out. Now, perhaps if you were dealing with Hellboy your signs would go unnoticed, but Prince Nuada isn't as..."

"Oblivious?"

"Precisely."

Taking a deep breath, Sunist stood and smiled to her friend. "Thanks, Blue."

"I did nothing," he insisted, stepping aside and motioning out the door. Abe always insisted that he was never a problem-solver, that he only opened people's eyes to solve the problems for themselves. Of course, experiencing the feelings he did when he met Nuala helped to sensitize him a bit to the world of romance. Just a little.

Stepping out of her room and into the hallway, Sunist quickly made her way to Nuada's room. She had to do this while her conversation with Abe, and her courage, were still fresh with her.

Two, brisk knocks on the door and a murmur of 'come in' brought her to stand in front of the prince. Shutting the door behind her quietly, the brunette gave an awkward smile.

"Is there something you wanted?" the blonde asked, leafing through the pages of a book.

"I remember," she said, "what I wanted to tell you earlier."

"Is that so?" After another moment, Nuada closed the book and gave his full attention to her.

Biting her lower lip lightly, Sunist stepped forward, her eyes determined and the words in her mind. They spilled from her lips like she had recited it a million times, which she may very well have in her head. "Nuada, you don't have to go to great lengths to make a home for us. We have a wonderful home here-- it's peaceful, quiet...when Red and Liz aren't getting into it, anyway." She shook her head, attempting to stay on track. "What I'm trying to say is-"

"What you're trying to say," he interrupted, "is that you and my sister are just the same." He sighed, a rather disappointed sound. "I had hoped you would be different, that you would understand my wishes."

"I _do_ understand," she insisted, "but this isn't the way to go about it. Men are greedy and their hearts are filled with all sorts of bad feelings, but they're also kind and generous and caring, too. People, humans, aren't naturally evil; they're turned that way when evil things are brought into their lives."

"I've heard it all before," he told her with a wave of his hand. "From my father, from Nuala. I don't need to hear it from you, as well."

"Please, just hear me out," she said desperately, standing her ground. She didn't need to read his mind this time-- it was obvious what he was saying was exactly what he felt.

"I don't need to, I already know everything you're going to sa-"

"I love you."

Those three words brought Nuada's know-it-all attitude to a screeching halt. He had known Sunist was against his ideals, deep inside he had known, but he wished to believe differently. When she started speaking after she entered his room that evening, he figured that was all she had to say. Not even he had seen this coming. For once, Prince Nuada was speechless.

Taking advantage of the silence, Sunist continued. "I don't want to see you unhappy, whatever that might take, but I think that you can be happy without destroying the humans. I think we can be happy...together. Like Liz and Red are, and Nuala and Abe. I want you to give me a chance to make you happy in a world with both humans and people like us."

Nuada was silent for a long while, perhaps contemplating her words. Finally, he shook his head. "There is no peace for us while men consider themselves the dominant species. We can't be happy while we have to worry about avoiding the humans."

Surprisingly, Sunist's face got just a little brighter at his words. "There's...an us?"

"Us," the blonde repeated. "Our kind." He waited for her reaction and when he received none, he stood and crossed the room to stop in front of her. "There can be nothing between us as long as you are against my goals."

Looking up at him, she frowned. "I love you, Nuada, but sometimes I think perhaps my life would have been easier if I had never revived you and Nuala."

As she turned to leave, the prince caught her arm with his hand in a tight grip. "You gave me another chance, and I'm grateful for that, but you're hindering it all the same. If I were to agree to your conditions, it would be no different than if I was still dead." As predicted, he watched as she broke away from him and fled the room, the door hanging wide open in her wake.

"Those words were a poor choice, my brother." Nuala was staring her twin down, saddened by what she had overhead.

"They were the truth," he replied, turning his back to her. "If I cannot achieve what I dedicated my life to, then what is my life worth?"

"To her? Everything."

Nuada turned his head to look at the princess, but by the time he did, she was already gone. Why was everyone against him? Why didn't they want a life where they didn't have to hide in fear of being shunned? Especially Sunist of all people, who told him once that she hated being discriminated against and called a freak. Why would she want to live in a world of people who did just that? Did she really think that, if given the chance, people would accept them? It was foolish thinking, plain and simple. Nuada didn't understand it, but he didn't have to. They would see, once the humans were gone and they could reign once more, that this world is better without those weak creatures.

Still, if he was so determined, why did his sister's words ring in his head? If Sunist really cared for him, she would support his decision. A small, insignificant voice in the back of his head reminded him that if he cared for her, he would do the same. Compromise was inevitable between two people that were so close, but there were also some things those people refused to compromise on.

"The fact alone that you're thinking so much on this. Shouldn't that alone be a sign that she has affected you?"

"You, too?" Nuada nearly sneered at the aquatic man in his doorway. "I don't need advice from the peanut gallery."

"Peanut gallery?" Abe repeated, blinking. "Not at all, I was simply making an observation."

"Go observe someone else," the prince muttered, obviously disgruntle.

"Of course." Abe turned to leave, but paused and tilted his head back to look at Nuada. "Though, I will give one word of advice." When Nuada didn't respond, he continued. "If you do go through with your plan, and destroy the humans, who do you think you'll have left to share your utopia with?"

Left once again to think on words with much more meaning than it first seemed, Nuada shut his door firmly and locked it. He would be damned if he'd listen to anyone else's spiel about how wrong he was. His hand slipped slowly from the doorknob as he hung his head, his eyes closing lightly. _"It doesn't matter,"_ he told himself softly. _"They're right, but it's useless." _He walked to his window and drew back the curtains, looking up to the night sky. _"Everything has already been set into motion. No one can stop it now."_

* * *

WELL GOOD JOB. Don't you hate it when you go out to give every human the gift of genocide and you realize afterward that it probably wasn't the best thing to do? Well, fortunately he can only make this mistake once. Unless someone stops it... Yeah, someone'll stop it, probably. Enter the fight and sex! Read on~


	3. The Ring of Gaal

The next morning, Nuala seemed unusually quiet. Abe was concerned, but unsure of how to approach the situation. He was sure it had something to do with her brother, so what exactly could he say? There was likely no comfort he could offer her other than his simple presence, which he feared wouldn't suffice. Still, he remained. What an odd thing love was to experience first-hand.

"My brother," she said softly, grabbing his attention, "is going to summon something. Something much more awful than the Golden Army and something much more deadly. Not even Hellboy will be able to stop this."

"Why do you say that?" Abe asked, curious.

She looked to her partner, fearful. "Because it's not something he can control."

"You know what's going on." The two turned to see Liz, arms crossed and a frown on her face. "I think it's time you told us."

The princess nodded and Liz turned to fetch Hellboy and Sunist, both of whom were in the kitchen, and brought them into the living room to sit in front of the couple. A soft, reassuring squeeze of her hand from Abe and Nuala began her story.

"It's an ancient evil, one that isn't thought of to use very often simply because of its unreliability. Not to say the ritual doesn't work, but simply that it can't be controlled. Once started, a certain possession comes over the person and he loses his consciousness. After that, there's no stopping it."

"What is 'it'?" Sunist asked, voicing what was on everyone's mind.

"To put it simply? The end of the world. The Ring of Gaal is a very-"

"Ring of Gaal?" Abe repeated, blinking several times. "Oh, my."

"You know of it," Nuala said softly. "I'm not completely surprised."

"Well, I've never heard of it," Hellboy said, looking to Liz, who shrugged.

"Do you mind if I...?" Abe asked, looking to his partner.

"You've probably learned more about it than I have," she said, nodding.

"The Ring of Gaal was worn by a very powerful and very violent demon. It's rumored to be created by the misery of a thousand lost souls, which is actually quite interesting, if you think about it, because there aren't many objects in the history of demonology or even the world that-"

"Move on," Hellboy said, motioning with his oversized hand. "What's it do?"

"Ah, right," Abe continued. "Well, the ring, if I'm not mistaken, it...created much of the world as we know it now. It's a very powerful weapon, containing enough energy to create a world or..."

"Destroy it," Liz finished, gravely, sighing as Abe nodded. "I don't get it. Why would a demon want to create a world for humans?"

"Quite the contrary, actually," Abe said in his usual I'm-about-to-go-on-a-history-lesson-rant voice. "This demon that used the ring's power did it for no one but himself. You see, he was a powerful leader and he desired more space than Hell gave him."

"So he made another world," Sunist murmured. "This one."

Hellboy eyed his friend up suspiciously. "This leader guy...he have a name?"

"Oh, no, he's long gone, you wouldn't be able to-"

"I didn't ask if he was available for lunch," the demon said. "I asked his name."

With a heavy sigh, Abe averted his eyes. "He was...your father." Silence fell over the group as Hellboy grew into a silent rage.

"Red," Liz said softly, gripping his hand.

"Where is he?" the red-skinned male asked, looking straight at Nuala.

"I-I don't know," she stammered, shaking her head. "He seems to be...blocking our connection. I didn't even know that was possible."

"If he's wearing the ring, it's quite possible he's behind some sort of barrier," Abe told her. "He may not be able to be tracked by any of our means."

Sighing in frustration, Hellboy stood and headed out the door, ignoring Liz calling his name as he slammed it shut. He knew his father wouldn't let go of a ring that powerful so easily, and if he had the ring, no one could take it from him. So how did Nuada get it? Did he desecrate the demon lord's grave? Or perhaps someone else did, and he stole it or bought it off of them. He was sure if he had stayed to listen to the rest of Abe's story, his comrade would have explained where the ring was last recorded being seen, but he was tired of sitting around, listening to bedtime stories. He had to find Nuada and stop him. For good.

* * *

"Just let him cool off," Abe suggested. "You know how he is."

"Which is exactly why he shouldn't be alone," Liz replied.

"I agree," Sunist spoke up, drawing everyone's attention. "He'll try to find Nuada, and if he does..."

"He'll kill him," the princess finished, "and me." While their link was sometimes a very helpful thing, Nuala might have preferred not being _so _connected with her twin. It was a blessing in disguise, though-- Nuada didn't take near as many risks with his own flesh as he would if it were only him being risked.

"Perhaps we should find him," Abe said, finally caving. With that, the group stood and began preparing to track down their friends.

* * *

"Soon," Nuada whispered, "very soon." He wasn't nearly as cheerful about the outcome as he had been only days before. He stood at a pedestal overlooking a giant crater in the floor of a stone building. Ancient engravings in a lost language adorned the sides of the pedestal and archaic symbols decorated the floor around the gaping hole. The building around him looked as if it had been partially demolished-- pillars were cracked and fallen, and rubble from the broken ceiling lie strewn across the floor.

In the middle of the pedestal was a small indentation, a perfect size for the ring fitted snugly inside. A dark green gem set inside a delicately-patterned frame glowed with a dim light, speaking of an awakening evil. A single, ghostly finger traced across the stone and Nuada sighed softly. Once the ring was inserted, it was hardly simple to remove. The pedestal itself, though only made of stone, was magically protected by the ring to remain indestructible against any power. Not even Hellboy's rock-hard fist could break through a barrier set in place ages ago.

Stepping away from the magical structure, Nuada's senses returned to normal. He disliked staying there for too long due to his lack of connection with his sister. Making his way through the ruined building, he stepped outside and raised his face to the sky.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. Nuala was trying very hard to reach him, and she had just succeeded. If they came here now, they would likely be killed. The prince looked over his shoulder to the entrance of the ruins. On either side sat two, huge, stone demons. Two held large battle axes while their partners carried giant hammers, a blood-thirsty grin engraved on their twisted faces. They were the temple's guardians and while Nuada, who possessed the ring's power when he first arrived, was granted safe passage, the rest of them would not be. If the guardians awoke, Hellboy and the rest of the crew would be destroyed.

Stumbling back toward the building, Nuada placed a hand on the cool stone. As long as he stayed close to the building, their connection was fuzzy. As long as they stayed away, they would be safe. Parking himself on the few steps, the prince leaned against a wall and sighed. His eyes fluttered shut and he began thinking how everything was supposed to turn out much differently. Nuala should have supported him from the start, and Sunist...she should have realized he was only trying to make their world better for them. It was too late for him to change his mind, so he had tried his best to make them change their minds. He was clearly in the wrong, but his mistake had already been made.

_"I can feel you..."_

Nuada's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly. Was that...? No. He stood and rushed deeper into the building. He had know she was telepathic and a genius in the magical arts, but he had never thought she could reach him through this sort of barrier. Nuada cursed under his breath as he once again returned to the platform leading to the magical pedestal. Sunist would lead them straight to him and straight to their deaths.

* * *

This chapter was quite a bit shorter in comparison and while I could have continued it, I'll save the confrontation bit for the fourth chapter. Speaking of, why don't you head on over? It's -----) thatta way.


	4. Her True Power, His True Heart

"Are you sure he's this way?" Hellboy looked over to his childhood friend.

Sunist's forehead was creased in concentration. "I'm sure."

It had been so sudden, she almost didn't recognize it, but it was there. She could feel Nuada, his presence, like he was right next to her. She could feel where he was-- a magical place kept secret for hundreds of years, yet hidden in plain sight. Then things got a bit fuzzy and her own surroundings started to interfere. She focused, though, and the closer they got, the stronger her senses became again. Nuada was scared, she could tell, or perhaps frustrated, but she kept that part to herself. There was no reason to worry Nuala anymore than necessary.

"There," the princess whispered. The group paused and looked around the area. Fragments of stone spotted the rolling hills, a few half-sturdy structures leaned against each other off to the side. Nuala's yellow eyes were fixated on another, lone building in better shape than the rest, though still fragile-looking. The grass seemed to thin around that building and a sort of force was pushing her away gently. She could feel it now, as well-- her brother was inside that place.

"Let's go," Hellboy said, slinging the Samaritan over his shoulder casually.

"Wait," Liz said, gripping the demon's arm. "Look." She motioned to the guardian statues, wary of their presence.

"What?" he asked, shrugging it off. "They're stone, it's no big deal." As he said this, he ventured closer to the building, eyeing up the guardians. His arrogance getting the best of him, he stopped to stand in front of one, turning to face the group. "See? Just a big pile of pretty rock. Well, maybe not pretty..."

"Um, I wouldn't..."

Abe's warning was too late as the statue's eyes flashed red and the giant creature came to life, cracking sluggishly as it stood upright, nearly doubling its height.

"Oh..." Hellboy looked up at the creature, a sort of child-like amazement adorning his features. "Shit."

Sunist took a step back as the hammer-wielding monster brought its weapon down toward her friend. She held out her hands and closed her eyes, struggling to concentrate. "Druantia, goddess of protection, hear my plea. Give shelter to him!" She opened her eyes to watch as the huge, stone hammer stopped inches away from Hellboy's ducked head, striking a forcefield. The creature stumbled with the impact and she heard her demonic friend shout a quick thanks before pursuing his enemy.

Slightly relieved, she smiled faintly and looked back toward the building. Her eyes widened slightly and a single word was whispered. "Nuada."

Upon catching Sunist's gaze, the prince quickly ducked back into the temple, hoping against all odds (and reason) that she wouldn't follow. He heard her call his name again and gave a soft growl as he tore through the short series of passageways leading to the main chamber.

Paying no mind to the stone creatures on either side of the temple entrance, slowly awakening, Sunist dashed for the opening. She heard a whoosh of flame and knew Liz was joining her boyfriend in the fight. In a low voice, she murmured a protection spell for Abe and Nuala, who weren't the most capable of fighters. Praying that they would all be okay, she followed a trail she didn't know she knew, concentrating on Nuada's presence.

After a short time of running, frantic to catch the prince before it was too later, Sunist burst into the main chamber and skidded to a halt. She took in the surroundings and couldn't help the small shiver that ran down her spine. The air in there was heavy-- she had noticed it getting thicker as she neared the room-- and she knew it must be from the magical protection of the ring. Sure enough, as her eyes laid to rest in the center of the room, she found Nuada standing at the pedestal.

The prince grazed the tips of his fingers over the smooth stone of the ring, jerking around when he heard soft footsteps approaching. "Sunist."

"Is this really what you wanted?" she asked, searching his eyes for any sign of an answer.

Nuada kept her gaze for a moment longer before dropping his eyes back to the ring. "It was," he said, "but now..."

"Now?" she asked, stepping up next to him.

"Don't touch it," he warned, grasping her hand, which had been nearing the ring. "It's dangerous."

"It's powerful," she whispered, "too powerful. It has to be stopped."

"There's no stopping it, not now." Nuada shook his head and stepped away from the pedestal, pulling Sunist with him. "You all must leave here immediately."

"No," the brunette said stubbornly, standing her ground. "If we don't stop this, then everything will be..."

"What don't you understand about the word 'impossible'?" Nuada demanded, restraining from getting too upset. He could never understand how someone could be so naive and think that there was an answer to everything.

Before she could respond, a far-off shout was heard and growing louder by the second. The pair watched as Hellboy came sliding down the passage, finally stopping as he smacked against the barrier protecting the pedestal. He groaned and stood up, rubbing the back of his head. He gave the inanimate object a glare before looking to his childhood friend. "How do we destroy it?"

"I don't know," she murmured. "Perhaps Abe could..."

"We don't have time for that," the demon told her, motioning upward. Their heads turned to look through a broken piece of ceiling where the guardians were gathered around, peering through at him. "You can break that seal with magic, can't you?"

"I might be able to, but I don't know at all the incantation or-"

"Take a guess."

"That's dangerous!"

Hellboy grabbed the young woman and darted out of the way as a large chunk of stone came hurdling down where they were standing. Nuada jumped to the side as well as the boulder hit the pedestal and crumbled into gravel. Hellboy gave her a look, as if to say this wasn't much safer.

"Alright, alright," she grumbled. "Don't need to give me that look."

As she approached the pedestal, Nuada grabbed her arm. "Use the Elemental Release spell."

"That spell," she whispered. "I don't know if I can..."

"You can." The two locked eyes for a moment before the female finally nodded and stood back toward the entrance way, extending her arms.

"Arianrhod, goddess of wind; Bel, goddess of fire; Cerridwen, goddess of earth; and Llyr, god of water. Hear my prayers, answer my call. Burn away all that stands in my path, destroy that which prohibits me." Her eyes shutting tightly, Sunist's arms became engulfed in a fiery blaze. Her palms spread open wide as she continued the incantation. "Don, goddess of control, guide my will through my fingertips. Give me your strength!" A soft gasp and a violent shudder went through Sunist's body as the flames shot out from the palms of her hands, steam rising from the pillars as water burrowed through them. Fire-engulfed vines wrapped around the pedestal as a strong gust of wind expanded the flames to engulf the magical item.

Closing her hands tightly, her fingernails cutting into her skin, the brunette's eyes opened wide. "Release!"

With her hands snapping open again, a large surge of blue energy rocketed down the pillars of flames, electrifying the vines and water. As Sunist's energy struck the pedestal, the opposing forces exploded, knocking the sorceress back into a crumbling wall.

"Sunist!" Hellboy raced toward his friend, dodging falling chunks of stone. He reached her and, finding that she had been rendered unconscious, scooped her up into his arms. "Let's go!" he shouted, looking over his shoulder for Nuada.

The prince was staring, wide-eyed, at the pedestal, which was shining a bright green through the flame and crackling energy. Suddenly, the ring, embedded deep in the stone, cracked and violent tremors shook the building. Nuada vaguely heard Hellboy calling his name, and the next thing he knew, he was being drug through the passageways to the safer world outside.

"Red!" Liz raced to meet the group, followed quickly by Abe and Nuala. The brunette was handed off to Nuada as Liz attached herself to her boyfriend.

"Will she be alright?" Abe asked, looking down worriedly as the blonde laid her on the ground.

"She just hit her head," Nuada told him, keeping his yellow eyes trained on the woman's pale face. A deep, groaning sound caught the group's attention and they turned to watch as the building collapsed in upon itself, the giant guardians crumbling to dust.

"Is it over?" Abe asked, timidly, one arm hooked securely around Nuala's waist.

"Yeah," Hellboy sighed, turning his attention to the one that put them all in their current mess. "You, ya son of a bitch."

"Red..." Sunist stepped in front of the blonde defensively. Nuada watched silently from behind the brunette, his face expressionless as ever.

"He nearly destroyed the world, and you're gonna let him off without getting the crap beat out of him? I don't think so."

"I understand, but you can't just-"

"No." The prince's voice cut Sunist off as he stepped forward. "He's right, I put you all in danger. However," he looked to Hellboy, "he knows, deep down, that what I would have done wouldn't have been all that bad."

The demon gave a soft growl. "Don't talk like you know me."

"Come on," Liz said, grabbing his hand. "Let's just be happy we're not all dead and go home."

"Excellent idea, Liz," Abe agreed. Next to him, Nuala nodded.

"Why aren't you all more upset about this?" When receiving no response other than a handful of 'what did you expect?' looks, he hung his head in defeat. With Liz on one arm, he led the party home.

* * *

Worst ending ever. I'm so cheap. The next chapter is sort of a follow-up, even though it takes place immediately following them arriving home. It's my lame way of including the required smut scene. I'm awful. Read on~


	5. Reprieve

"He'll get over it." Sunist gave an uneasy look. "He will get over it, right?"

"Rash, hot-headed, over-judgmental. He'll get over it." Nuada motioned next to him and watched as Sunist took a seat on his bed. "I suppose I should thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" He gave her an odd look and cocked his head to the side.

"For not pushing me away when I kissed you."

Nuada blinked several times. "When did you-" Perhaps he should have seen it coming, but he walked right into it. Though, he wasn't complaining much as he let his eyes close, leaning into the kiss. Not to be out done, the prince deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past Sunist's parted lips. The soft sigh he received was encouragement enough to press forward. This girl, he realized, had become his new goal.

Slowly, he laid the brunette down on his bed, moving to straddle her waist. His teeth nipped at the velvety skin of her neck and his hands ran up her sides, sliding her tank top up as he did. She shifted under him a bit nervously and he chuckled, murmuring a few words into her ear before nipping it hard.

Sunist lifted her arms up, allowing the other to slip her shirt off. She pulled the blonde back into a kiss as her fingers worked quickly to disrobe him. Piece by piece, their clothing was discarded onto the floor as the temperature of the room seemed to raise considerably with each soft moan. His touch felt like electric, leaving her skin tingling wherever his fingertips traced over. She arched into his hands as he glided them down her body, his nails scraping over her hip bones.

Sucking on the female's collarbone, Nuada's head spun with the drunk feeling. The insatiable desire to ravage Sunist's body was overwhelming and he felt a certain arousal that only one other could have ever inspired in him. Moving down her body, the prince licked over a soft nipple before taking it in his mouth, sucking on it as he felt it harden and heard a delicious gasp uttered from the form under him. His hands ventured further, fingers sliding up the inside of her thigh, probing at her entrance.

Sunist felt a foreign digit slip into her and moaned again. She had never been in quite this situation before-- her and Abe were more of a platonic couple-- but she wasn't stupid. Besides, the things Nuada was doing felt way too good to be wrong. She tensed slightly as another finger was added and the two scissored inside her, but quickly adjusted as his free hand came up to massage her breast, pinching at her nipple until it became hard and sore.

The female's hips moved into the other, silently urging him to pursue his intent. Nuada withdrew his fingers, licking at the warm coat of liquid lightly. Not finding it quite to his taste, he instead gripped Sunist's hips and brought her into position. Fully aroused by now, even more so by looking down at his soon-to-be lover practically writhing in anticipation, Nuada thrust into her.

Immediately, he could feel her walls contracting around his length, a pained gasp reaching his ears. Keeping her steady with one hand, he raised the other to run through her curly locks, tightening slightly as he slowly pulled out almost completely and then pushed back in. He groaned from the tight heat, repeating the process again, building up a mild rhythm.

It took Sunist a few moments to adjust, the pain burning up her spine distracting her from the pleasure. Slowly, though, it faded away into pleasure as she raised one of her legs to wrap around Nuada's waist. Feeling him push in deeper, the brunette let her head fall back and her hips move in time with his. She traced one of her hands down her chest and stomach, playing briefly with one of her own nipples, before her fingertips found the sensitive folds of her clit. Moaning louder now, she began rubbing herself, quickly building up to the pace Nuada had set.

Eyes closed in ecstasy, the prince vaguely heard the other through his passion-induced haze, moaning out that she was close. Increasing the force of his thrusts, Nuada slowly opened his eyes to look down at her. Seeing the female touching herself, one hand rubbing furiously at the sensitive skin and the other pinching her nipple, and her head thrown back, mouth hanging open with harsh pants, forced him over the edge. With one, last pound into the wet hole, he came hard. His head rolled to the side, eyes closing in bliss as he felt her reach her own climax.

Panting hard, struggling to catch her breath, Sunist's face flushed as bright as possible when the two locked eyes. Smiling to herself, she turned her head to the side, relishing in the warm and comforting feeling that flooded her body. She grunted slightly as Nuada pulled out of her and glanced to him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, covers tugged around his waist, his chest heaving. Smirking faintly, a little proud of herself for performing so well, she pulled the blankets to cover herself and shifted to lean against him. Ignoring the inevitable pain and the numb feeling in her legs, she closed her eyes once again, a content sigh drifting through her lips.

Nuada glanced to her and opened his mouth to say something. Before he could manage a word, though, he realized Sunist had already fallen asleep. Shaking his head in disbelief, he laid her down on the bed and settled down next to her, draping the covers over both of them. He had planned on leaving the house for a while to clear his head, but the lull of sleep was pulling him down further. Succumbing to his heavy eyelids, the yellow-eyed prince drifted off.

* * *

So, yeah. Sex. I could have added another scene at the end, but why bother? We all know this chapter was all about the smut. Anyway, FINALLY done with this commission. It came out a bit differently than I had imagined at first, but I'm fairly happy with it. At least, I think I am. I refuse to read back over it and find out, though. How about you just let me know what you thought of it in a review? Sound good? Lovely!


End file.
